The Pataki's series
by midjet156
Summary: My version of the proposed spin off the pataki's
1. Episode 1

A/N For some reason I see that the first episode of the proposed patakis spin off would have Arnold move but wasn't broken up with helga at the time just distant and of course she thinks it's her fault he's avoiding her and the last scene of the series would be when he comes back

The patakis pilot:

We open looking at the tall, blue apartment of the patakis as a 15 year old helga pataki walks down the stairs to head of to school "where have you been little lady!? You know damn well your sister will be here any minute and when that happens we ALL need to be here for her!" 'That's big bob for you always the aggressive loud mouth only concerned about ooolllllgaas needs' "well BOB there's plenty of time to caterer to olga and I'm already late!" Helga never could stand any of her family; sure meriam had sobered up a little and was going to meatings for her new job at the studio but she Was still merium, bob was even more of a blowhard now that his damn empire expanded with inventory that people actually WANT, all he ever does is yell and complain how busy he is with all the stress from such "demanding" work, and of course olga was as irritating as ever. Suddenly bob interrupted her mental complaints "now listen here girl! If you don't do what I say then you're not going anywhere with your little friend alfred!" Now that did it,she and Arnold have been going out for almost 5 years and her father still couldn't get his name right; no surprise there he still couldn't get HER name right, things with her and Arnold have been…. difficult lately but there was no way that bob would take that away from her just for his precious olga so she grinned her teeth and growled a "fine" and 'luckily' olga showed up within the next minute and said her overly loving hellos "hey olga, well i better get to school later BOB!" As she exited her house and made her to school

Hillwood only had one high school for some reason that didn't look to much different than her elementary school ps118 but of course much larger, on her way up the steps she caught sight of someone all to familiar moping around, she never liked to see him so distraught for obvious reasons "hey Arnoldo wait up will ya!" (She never did stop with the nicknames) but when she got to him he looked like he just saw everyone he loved gun down before his eyes "oooohhh uh….. hey helga…." 'could he sound any more depressed..?' "What's wrong arnold…?" She said sweetly. Still looking half dead he asked her something that came almost completely out of nowhere "hey Helga why don't you come over tonight, mom and grandma are making your favorite dish and everyone has been missing you lately?!" Something was clearly bugging him but she did want to spend more time with him; she hadn't gotten to do so recently plus she could use being around his parents and grandparents and those eccentric bourders are always good for a laugh but still 'what's on his mind, clearly something has been bugging him' " sure thing football head I'll come over around 4" as she kissed him before they headed to their classes, Arnold had his first three classes with gerald separate from Helga and pheobe, pheobe and gerald got together a month after arnold and Helga did, they all had lunch together then for the next 3 it was arnold and Helga together gym had arnold, Helga, pheobe, rhonda, herold, nadine, sheena and pea pod kid while geralds gym class was mostly basketball practice with stinky,sid,curly,iggy and park. Eugeene was banned from gym do to his clussy antics nearly destroying the entire room while lila took the non required foreign language in its place. While around and gerald were in second period gerald turns to Arnold and says "Arnold man please tell me that you told her…?!" But from the ashamed look on his face he knew otherwise "ah man you need to tell her she's gonna kill as it is for hiding it so long but if you leave without telling her you'll be dead and she'll be heartbroken and after all this time I still can't believe we're talking about helga G. Pataki." But as he was looking at his best friend he knew how much it would hurt him " yeah I know gerald, I meant to believe me but after I found out and told you I went inside and there she was looking so beautiful and loving I just couldn't do that to her and next thing you know a month has gone by, she knows something's been up; I have to tell her tonight…" gerald understood but couldn't keep his own emotions out of it "when you leaving buddy…?" Though he already knew the answer " tomorrow afternoon…" with a sad sort of look he said " I'll miss you pal, we all will but we all know who will miss you the most…." "I don't know I'll do without seeing her every day erh uh all of you I mean…" with a 'don't worry man I know she's important to you' wave it was time for the next class. While walking gerald couldn't help but wonder 'everyone else already knows he's moving except her. How could he do that…? She's gonna flip and leave a path of destruction for all of us in his wake…!'

Later that night at the sunset arms bourding house everyone was finishing up there meal when helga spoke up " l.. listen Arnold I know I haven't made things easy for you lately or every really… hehe but whatever I did that's bothering you I am so sorry you know how much I truly deeply love you and would never do anything to hurt you…" at this point everyone else except phil who was in his "office" was looking at Arnold with shock and disappointment causing Arnold to cry "Arnold…. what's wrong my love…?" Helga said with such panic and concern as phil reentered "uh oh looks like the shortman is really broken up about leaving his girlfriend with the one eyebrow" everyone snapped to him in horror "what…? Hhhuuuuhhh! You mean you never told her Arnold?! Why I don't know what to think of you anymore! Here you are leaving with your parents tomorrow back to san lorenzo for who knows how long and you didn't tell your love sick girlfriend with the pink shirt and one eyebrow!" Arnold looked at everyone's face especially helgas a look of complete heartbreak and he ran out the door so fast there was a steam trail meanwhile arnolds parents miles and stella "we were called back about a month ago, he meant to tell you right after but he just couldn't do that to the girl he loves but we thought you knew by now, however long we're gone he will miss you every minute that I'm sure but we will be back." Helga thank everyone for dinner and lifelessly walked out towards the peer where she knew he'd be "so am I the only one who didn't know…?" When he hung his head down so low she had her answer "I really am sorry I just didn't want to hurt you hahe funny since that's exactly what I ended up doing" she sat beside him just staring until "and you don't know how long you'll be gone huh…?" "My parents have a lot of experience helping the green eyes but who knows how long it could take…" helga became incredibly annoyed to know that those "green eyed little jungle freaks" are why her beloved football head is leaving but she knew what she had to do no matter how painful "while you're living there I don't want you to feel trapped, I love you more than I could possibly love anything else but I can't let you be over there and not be free…" his head shot up truly shocked "helga i ….." "listen Arnold be free over there then come back to me." As she kissed him with the sun setting they said their painful goodbyes there for the next day Arnold and his parents had left early 15 minutes before helga arrived with phil and gertie watching her from inside just sitting there on the stoop with abner "huh i miss him already" even abner felt bad for her as he curled up on her lap.

Later at the pataki residence bob, merium and helga sitting down to hear olgas big "news" " mommy, daddy, baby sister I've decided to pursue my new found passion for the theater by becoming a local actress, but since the local theaters auditions application is a tiny tad expensive… I was wondering if you could help me daddy..?" Bob not exactly phased " how much money we talking here…?" "Oh daddy, it shouldn't be more than 100 dollars" she said cheerfully, bob however had a look that said 'I better have heard you wrong or you and I have a big problem' "100 dollars!? Just to audition!? For some local nothing play?! Ah no! No way little missy! If you want to do that then you spend your own money not mine! I don't care who you are olga I'm not throwing that much money out the window!" Olga began sobbing and ran up to her room. 'Huh maybe I can survive without Arnold for a while….. oh who am I kidding this is gonna be tough!'

A/N I really wanted to show how Arnold and helgas relationship was after the jungle movie but right before he left plus I wanted to include him a little as well as to set up the ongoing struggle to keep going without Arnold there every day while still making things easier for her like the confirmed aspect of olgas fall from grace. As far as to why he moves i needed something that could have him and his parents( who I say were alive, found and returned to hillwood with him) move away but be able to still come back later

I hope at least someone liked this


	2. Episode 2

A/N keep in mind at the time i am writing this I've been up for about 22 hours and it's 4:30 in the morning but I got the urge to wright this we'll see how this goes

The Pataki Series episode two:

It had already been a few days since Arnold left, school seemed to drag on in a fog for helga; no emotion or interest just existence. When she made her way home and headed upstairs she saw on her dresser a letter from san lorenzo but as she began to read it all she could hear was 'hhhuuuuuuuaaaaannnnnhhhhhaaahheen' coming from olgas room "crimeny! Can't she suck it up for 5 minutes!" 'Guess I got to try and get through to the big cry baby' so she barged into her older sisters room and "listen olga will you stop mopping around crying because mom and dad don't like your sudden passion for acting! You're 28 years old so what if they disapprove!? You don't have to let them tell you what to do if you want to audition and act or whatever than just do it already!" Olga clearly thought about it before perking up "you know what baby sister you're right I've always done what mommy and daddy wanted me to do instead of what I really wanted to but I finally need to show them that I can make my own decisions weather they like them or not!" "That's the spirit olga" Helga said with fake enthusiasm "but just one thing baby sister they'll never really take me seriously if I'm still here living with all the time like some spoiled airhead… hey doesn't that nice boy you are always with live in a boarding house with his family!? Maybe you could ask him to work something out for me..?!" But after she said this she noticed Helgas saddened face " oh dear what's wrong baby sister…?" 'I don't really want to talk about it with ooolllllggaaaa but I DO need to talk about it' "Arnold and his parents moved to San Lorenzo the other day….. his grandparents still run the boarding house though but…. Arnold's gone" even though Olga didn't know much about her sister and they were never very close she could tell how much that was hurting Helga "oh dear baby sister 'she starts crying' that's so terrible I can't imagine how hard this is for you!" "His parents were needed for some medical thing or something down there but whenever that's done they'll be back until then I'll pull through(trying to convince herself more than Olga) but still I'll talk to phil and gertie about it I'm sure the old geysers would love a new, shining face around them" she really didn't want to pawn Olga off on them but 'better them than me' "oh that's just so thoughtful of you baby sister! Helping me break free from mommy and daddy's shadow to fulfill my dream!" "Yeah yeah whatever Olga. Now quiet down will ya!" She then returned to her room to read arnolds letter

Dear Helga it's only been a few days and yet it feels like a lifetime since I've seen your dreamy smile or heard your adorable love sicks sighs it's not easy for me being away from you and I know it's the same for you. I thought about what you said and no matter how long I'm here I can't "be free" no matter what all I will think about is you but at the same time if you need to be free then so be it, I know in the end we'll both be alright. Love always Arnold

She reread it over and over as if she couldn't believe it as she held it to her heart and drifted to sleep. The next day Helga and Olga went to sunset arms to talk to phil about renting to Olga " well if it isn't Helga! How have you been holding up the past few days? Arnold told me he sent you a letter yesterday….'he then noticed Olga' and who are you now….?" "Hi I'm Olga, helgas sister and kinda wanted to rent a room here….?" "So this is "the annoying, goody two shoes, perfect olga huh? Well I see why she annoys you so much, anyway did you get arnolds letter yet?" Helga looks almost lifeless, completely deprived of emotion "yeah I got it…. but as sorry as I am for this I need you to rent Olga out a room..?!" Phil with a look of hesitation and utter disdain "erh alright fine pataki but only because of goofy you are for my grandson, if you were anyone else there's no way in hell I'd let your delusional, miss perfect sister anywhere near this place!" "You don't have to tell me gramps" while phil and Olga worked on paperwork and everything Helga made her way up to arnolds room( she had spent a lot of time in there during her life; all the times she broke in and when Arnold would invite her over and they'd hang out, listen to music, watch a movie or just curl up with each other and when she'd just show up on the roof in the middle of the night. This room was more hers than her own room actually was) she made her way to the bed, slumped on it, picked up his remote, put on the music playlist that was strictly theirs and just lied there, she really couldn't bare how much she missed him. After a while when the paperwork was all set she reluctantly said her goodbyes to phil, gertie and Olga and headed for home. Once inside she took out the letter Arnold sent her and then began writing her own

Arnold my love the only way I'll ever be free is with you, you're my love, my life, my beating heart, my very soul and I long for the day I can't see your adorable football head again, to hold you in my arms again, no matter how long it takes, no matter where you go I'll always be here waiting for you my yellow haired angel. Love now and forever Helga G. Pataki

She takes a minute to proof read her letter before sealing it in an envelope and going back outside to mail it. Once in front of the mailbox though was a different story 'I can't do it! If I send it then that means he's really gone and who knows how long until he returns!? I just can't! I can't….' she goes back inside and files the letter she wrote neatly into a leather binder which she then puts into her desk drawer. "Goodnight Arnold my love, may I see your face again soon."

A/N what do you think..? Was it as bad as my spider man one I wrote early in the morning with no sleep? Does anyone like my interpretation of the shot down hey Arnold spin off so far? I'm gonna keep writing this no matter what until I don't feel like doing it anymore anyway so you'd better at least try to like it.


	3. Episode 3

The Patakis series episode 3

It's been almost two weeks and Helga is ready a new letter she got from Arnold

Dear Helga my parents seem to be making progress in their efforts to cure the green eyes but it will likely still take some time. it's really lonely here especially without you, I've gone to the spot where I kissed you back when we were ten every day; reliving that moment over and over in my head it was the greatest time of my life you and me while finally finding my parents. Grandpa said that you did my other letter over a week ago… I guess you're just really busy lately but try to write back as soon as you can ok? I really miss hearing from you; I really miss you Helga.

Love your beloved Arnold.

She felt horrible that she couldn't bring herself to mail her letter but she just couldn't. Later that afternoon she went to really talk about everything that's been happening with her therapist and friend Dr. Bliss, Helga has been seeing dr. Bliss regularly since she was nine but after she came back from San Lorenzo her visits steadily decreased but now with Arnold gone Dr. Bliss is gonna need to clear her schedule. "Hey Helga! I haven't seen too often lately, what brings you by.?" The doctor asked skeptically enthusiastic, since Helga sensed her long term therapist knew that something major happened with him she began right away "remember I told you that arnolds parents had been lost for 9 years; held captive in San Lorenzo while trying to help this mythic civilization…?" Dr. Bliss didn't get the chance to answer however " well 12 days ago that same civilization contacted them to come and help them with some disease they have or something, and since he had to go so long without his parents last time, he kinda….. went with them…." dr. Bliss was filled with so much sorrow for the girl that she was having a hard time thinking of what to say "wow Helga I'm so sorry, did he say long he'll be gone?" The look on Helgas face had her immediately regretting the question "ok so Arnold and his parents are in San Lorenzo and no one knows when he's coming back and even though you both care deeply for each other you know you can't just sit around waiting for him forever" clearly that didn't sit well with her "or really…. well why can't I.." it was of a statement than a question. She went on to reiterate that Arnold is her world and can't be tossed aside just because he happens to be in San Lorenzo instead of with her in hillwood, and then goes on to talk about his letters "he already wrote me two letters, one of them telling me just how much he wants to hear from me" "as he should, don't you want to still talk to him Helga" "crimeny! Of course I want to talk to him! I wrote him a letter I just didn't send it!.." dr. Bliss was desperately trying to know more in order to help "and why didn't you send them Helga…?" Helga was starting to get frustrated as she always did when anyone even Arnold tried to pry into her minds bizarre reasoning "I just couldn't! Ok!" "You're worried that if you send them that he'll be truly gone and won't ever come back here aren't you?" As usual she knows exactly what is causing Helga to do the things that she does "but Helga, Arnold seems to really want to hear from you and mailing him a letter or not won't change where he is or how long he's there all you're really doing is torturing yourself, and what if Arnold starts to think you don't want to talk to him…?" "Huh? I hadn't really considered that….." "well that's something to think about, I'm always here when you need to talk; you're not just my patient Helga you're my friend" when Helga got home she was horrified to find that Olga was back "Olga…? What the hell are you doing back here!?" "Our Olga came to her senses, for the most part and compromised with us that we won't get too upset about her acting and she'll come back home and look for cheaper productions to audition in! So we're all having a big celebratory welcome back dinner!" Big bob boomed. But not long after the power goes out; while the dinner was still in the oven. "Ah for crying out loud! Miriam didn't you pay the bill!?" 'Crimeny does bob really expect miriam to do anything!?' "It's okay everyone we could just go out to eat at some wonderful restaurant!" 'That's olga for you always the annoying "everything that's happening is awful but it's just wonderful!" Delusional little twit!' After Olga called practically every restaurant in town that apparently have no available tables "oh I see, yes I know you all are very busy and you have so many other reservations tonight but I was won….. ok yes I understand ok thanks anyway, have a wonderful night bye" her cell phones battery is running low anyway "well bad news everyone looks like all the restaurants are all booked up but maybe we can take this as an opportunity to really connect, all of us as a family…" 'god she's annoying, I wonder what Arnold is up to right now; probably enjoying long needed personal quality time with his caring mother and lovable yet accident prone father hiking through the jungle on some grand adventure to save those weird little green eyed people. Oh Arnold how I miss you how I wish you were here so I could see your wonderful face so I could hold you in such a longing embrace! Oh Arnold!' Big bobs sudden outburst shook her from her thoughts "what are you talking about olga!? We connect as a family all the time!" "No daddy I mean ALL of us, everytime we do anything together Helga's always left out" 'huh maybe they actually do notice me….?' "Huh oh yeah alright Helga we'll all connect, and make it snappy." 'Oh right what was I thinking…..' "well DAD maybe if you ever took any interest in my life or my friends or even to remember my NAME instead of it always being about olga I might actually be able to stand it here! 'What am I doing!? Come on Helga girl get a grip!' I mean the only person who ever made me feel like I mattered, made me feel loved has gone off to San Lorenzo! 'No! Why did I say THAT! just stop already!' And you can never get his name right ether! 'That's it my life is over….' just then miriam woke up with a jult "huhhh?! Oh helga are you ok dear …?" 'Come on keep it together' "no miriam I'm not ok I live in a family that doesn't know or care I even exist and my ONE source of happiness left!" 'No! What is the matter with me?!' Bob actually looked… worried….? "Listen uh.. Helga I know whenever olga's around we always pay so much attention to her and everything and you're all upset about your little boyfriend… arn… Arnold moving but we all really do love ya girl even if we can't ever seem to show when it matters…." 'Wow did bob REALLY Just say that?' Then miriam surprisingly with it "yes Helga we love you too dear not just your sister, I know neither of us have ever been the best parents to you dear and this who thing with Arnold has gotten you all depressed but he' be back and in the meantime we all need to be a better family to you dear…" "yes baby sister I realize that all those years of you being pushed to the side were kinda my fault so we're all going to try and put that all in the past and be more aware of you!" 'Miriam and Olga have said this before…? But bob never did…? Maybe this time might actually be different…?' "Are you all gonna actually try….?" "Of course we are girl! This time… i guarantee it and a big bob pataki guarantee is the real deal!" 'He probably thought that would be more reassuring' "ok ok fine I'll let you guys TRY and be better to me.!" And with that the power came back on. Later that night Helga was writing another letter to Arnold

Arnold my football headed love I'm sorry I couldn't send you the letter I wrote but it's just too painful to truly come to grips with you not being here my beloved, cornflower haired angel but alas I never want you to think I'm mad or don't want to talk to you but I just can't do it through long distance letters our love demands to be face to face as I know it will one day my love, my eternal, my Arnold, and miriam, Olga and even bob said they're gonna try to be more considerate of me ha yeah right we'll see how that goes. Goodnight my brave sweet prince. Love yours always Helga G. Pataki 'come on Helga you can do it just mail it to the little dweeb! No I can't I'm sorry Arnold but I just can't do it' she files it away neatly and goes to bed.

A/N sorry if this sucks but my sleeping patterns are getting messed up again and there really isn't much information about the proposed spin off to go on. I'm likely to get a little bored after the fifth one or so and will start skipping around because I want to have Arnold come back when they're 18 and since he left when they were 15 that will take a while and I want to write my ending sooner than next year so I'll skip through to the really key moments in the 3 or so years of helgas life without Arnold.


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I'm neither a kids Cartoon Network that fell to the depths of extreme mediocrity years ago or craig bartlett so I don't own hey Arnold or any characters used here

The pataki's episode 4

It had been a few days since Helgas family had pledged to be better to her and it was already looking like a lost cause but at least Olga wasn't the perfect angel anymore. As she gets up for school she finds she's gotten another letter from Arnold.

Dear Helga

It hasn't been the same without seeing you every day, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take it. I know you've gotten my other letters and I get you're busy but I really thought you'd right back by now… I really miss hearing from you. Write as soon as you can.

Love Arnold. 'He seems a little detached as though he doesn't really believe what he's writing…? Oh no! No no no was right! He's starting to get the wrong idea! I've gotta fix this before he goes and hooks up with some green eyed jungle girl tramp! But how?! Phoebe! Yeah I'll ask phoebe!' So Helga gets everything she needs and heads for school but not before… "hey girl! You going to school or something? Today's what Wednesday? You go to school on Wednesdays right?" She just stood there and rolled her eyes "well anyway uhhhh.. Helga..? Be sure to be back here on time! I don't want you wandering around the streets at midnight or anything got it?!" All she mutters is a whatever bob before slamming the door. When Helga gets to school she starts panicking because phoebe is nowhere to be found 'oh man how am I going get through the day without phoebe?! Besides I need to talk to her about Arnold!' But by the time third period bio rolls around she can relax because phoebe has finally shown up "sorry I'm late Helga. I had an optometrist appointment this morning, there's a chance that I could finally leave my glasses behind!" Helga is glad to hear that but can't really picture phoebe without glasses on all the time. 'I should ask her what I should do before miss pricklment starts going on and on about ATP or whatever the hell it is' but before that "alright I'm going to hand back your graded projects from last week before we start today's lesson" completely panicking tries desperately to remember what she did for that project 'we had a project last week?! Did I do it? Did I hand it in? I better have! It better be good! I really don't want to have to take this class again next year!' As she hands back Helga and phoebe's' projects Helga is pleasantly relieved to see her grade 98 "what did you get Helga?" Phoebe eagerly asks but immediately regretted once Helga showed her the grade "98!? Huh you did better than me!? On a science project?!" Phoebe was twitching practically seizing at the revaluation "you got a 96 I got a 98 really pheebs it's no big deal" Helga tried to relieve her best friend. 'I hate seeing Phoebe get so worked up like this, she really has to be the best but when is she going realize the best isn't good enough for her; if the best wants to be a lifetime part of her life then it better get into high gear because it has a long way to go to catch up. Besides she'll be too distracted now to help me!' Phoebe is still twitching and gets up to walk to the door "no no this doesn't happen you don't ever do better than me on a science project.. English maybe but science… no no no something is wrong that means… who knows what else you'll do better than me on…" with every growing concern "pheebs where you going…?" "Nurse.." she responds in between some incoherent mumbling. Her teacher wouldn't let Helga go and check on Phoebe and they didn't see each other again until after lunch: trig. When Helga saw Phoebe enter the room she looked even more on edge than before "whoa Phoebe you okay?" She knew right away it was a stupid thing to say "am I okay?! I don't know am I? After all you seem to know a lot more than me now! Let me guess you'll get a 112 on today's test while I'll get a 87! Or maybe you'll decide to show up for baseball practice and get 15 home runs, 6 stolen bases and perform 11 triple plays! Oh I know you'll enter the science fair, win in a landslide than be selected as the first person to travel to a parallel universe!" 'Man… she's really stressed out about this…' "how could I perform 11 triple plays pheebs..? There's only supposed be 9 innings and there's no WAY there would be any extra if I was doing that good"she could tell be the look on her face that Phoebe didn't feel in the mood for jokes "come on Phoebe lighten up I scored two points higher than you on 1 science project it's not the end of the world and it doesn't mean I'll always do better than you on everything" for a moment it seemed like everything would be alright until… "so anyway I'm gonna need your help with something, it's about Arnold and…" Phoebe snapped "oh I didn't realize we were cycling back to you pataki!" 'We've had our fights but I don't know if I've seen her so angry…' "it's always about you isn't it! What YOU need me to do! What YOU need to help YOU with! Whatever crisis is going on in YOUR love life! But you never really care about anything that happens in MY life!" 'As true as that is I don't think that's all this is about…' "pheebs what's going on….?" Her expression dramatically softens "Gerald has been flirting with every girl that walks by him even when I'm standing right there. I don't know what to make of it Helga! What do I do!?" At this point Phoebe was crying into Helgas lap "ok Phoebe I know exactly what to do but I'm going need a pair of bolt cutters, a bag of confetti and one of those cheesy hallmark cards oh and a double cheeseburger."

Later as Gerald was walking to his locker he saw Helga and needed to find a few things out for 'his boy' "hey pataki get over here I need to talk to you about something!" 'Huh? What the hell is hair boy so pissed about' as she walked over "coming Geraldo! Jeesh what do you want!?" His expression actually became madder "I want to know why you've been ignoring Arnold's letters! You treated him like crap for years, tell him you love him out of nowhere, suddenly he loves you back, he leaves, he writes to you and you ignore it like he's the bags of garbage sitting outside!? What's with that? Have you just been messing with him for the past five years and you really do hate his guts?!" He's yelling this right next to his locker that Phoebe is currently inside holding a card with confetti rigged up to go everywhere when the door opens so she hears all of that and can't help but sob for her friend "hey is that Phoebe in my locker?! Did you actually lock your best friend in my locker pataki? Man you need some serious help!" Helga can't contain herself "how dare you! I've been in love with Arnold since the moment I met him! Don't think for a minute you have any idea what him leaving is doing to me! Getting those letters from him but not seeing him! No being able to be close right there with him! Every day is killing me Geraldo! And by the way hair boy just because I haven't sent him a letter doesn't mean I haven't written one…." She finished somberly as she slowly walks away. When Gerald opens his locker the first thing Phoebe does is slap him, then yell at him for not knowing Helga at all, tell him this was Helgas idea to help Gerald and her, and of course kiss him. Late that night

Deer Arnold my brave, sweet price i can't possibly express my sorrow for not returning any of your letters but it is not of my desire but merely my twisted sense of fear that if I truly acknowledge that you are no longer across the neighborhood that I will never see your caring face again and though I shan't send this letter just know that I will always love thee my beloved Arnold. "Come on girl is 3:39 in the morning go to bed! I got an electronics empire to run in the morning I need some sleep!"

A/N I'm back for those that might even read this I have about 40 or so more of these in the works that I plan on uploading leading up to the jungle movies premiere in November but don't hold me to that I may start lagging again or I could upload them all before halloween I don't really know plus I'm writing this at 6 in the morning without having slept so if it really sucks I blame that.


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: do I look like a big orange splat to you!? No? Then I don't own hey Arnold now do I

The pataki's episode 5

Deer Helga I understand that you're probably busy and maybe you're mad at for leaving and I get that but please don't drift too far away from me, I'll always need you in my life pataki -Arnold

Helga was scared speechless, unable to move, completely mortified 'what no love? No your beloved…? No no no I'm so screwed I've really pissed on it this time, are you ever not gonna sabotage yourself old girl?! Drift too far….? Uh you're the one in San Lorenzo paste for brains! Although it would be nice to still feel closer to you….' not long after Helga is in the middle of sculpting, out of old modeling clay she found in the attic, a roman art inspired bust of Arnold's head in complete detail while having to remind Miriam to go to work every few minutes or so. Once she finally left and Helga had just finished up with her new permanent shrine Olga calls out to her "baby sister dear! You're friend is here to walk to school with you! You don't want to be late! Time to finish up whatever you're doing up there silly!" 'Really Olga? Yeah you're much older than me but that doesn't make me 5!' "Alright already Olga I'm coming! Oh hey pheebs what's shaking? How'd it go with Geraldo?" Phoebe opened her mouth to answer but didn't get a chance to "oooasaahhh is that your boyfriend with the tall curly hair that sticks up? What'd you guys do yesterday? Is everything alright with you two?" "Why yes Olga everything is fine Helga just helped me with a surprise yesterday is all" "oohhh how wonderful you are such a lovely little romantic aren't 'Olga realized it way too late' you…. oh I'm so sorry baby sister I forgot! He I am gushing over your friends relationship without any care about what you've been going through! Aannnahhgas can you forgiveeee… forgive me hel… Helgahaannn..!?" 'I appreciate Olga trying to be mindful and everything but jeesh calm down with the water works already!' "Don't worry about it Olga it's fine I'm fine…." as Phoebe and Helga leave for school it's very clear that Olga doesn't believe Helga is okay at all and wonders up to her room to try and find some way to help stumbling onto Helgas clay Arnold bust "oh my! Helga is such a talented artist! But what's such tremendous artwork doing up here where no one can see it? I'll bet it will put a smile on her little face to have it shown where everyone can see how talented she really is!"

Later at hillwood high Gerald walks up to the two girls "hey there babe, pataki.. 'he greets Helga with much less distain than usual only mild annoyance, well that's progress' so what'd you mean about just because you didn't send any letter to Arnold don't mean none were written?" "'Wow I seriously have to spell it out for him? Is there really no brain under that skyscraper of hair?' I'll try and make this simple for you hair boy! I've read every letter Arnold sends me! I've wrote a letter for him myself each time! But I have not sent them, they're folded neatly in my binder at home!" Before Gerald opened his mouth he was clearly confused "why haven't you sent them….? What's the big deal? Hard to get doesn't really work when you two are already together pataki…" oh that did it, now the floodgates are opening and nothing will be able to close them back up "because I can't send them! I just can't! What's the big deal!? I'll tell you what the big deal is Gerald! The big deal is that once I send it to him then that means he's not here anymore! That means he's really gone!" Gerald somehow looked even more confused "well yeah he's not here, he's in San Lorenzo, so?" "'Wow he really doesn't get it' what if he never comes back…? It's just easier for me to avoid it so please stop bugging me about it….. okay…?" Gerald could really see just how broken Helga is even though they weren't exactly friends he still couldn't stand it, mostly for Phoebe's sake of course…. after all Helga is her best friend… that's it! Not much else happens at school that day until right before dismissal the principal shows up which was actually miss slovak "hey Helga! You're sister wanted me to give you this for some reason… anyway see you later have a nice day!" She look at a pamphlet with a note attached hey baby sister I have a surprise for you! You and your little friends meet me at this art gallery tonight at 7 love Olga! 'She seriously thought she needed to sign it….?' When she got home she immediately called Phoebe because she had left with Gerald so Helga made the walk alone "pheebs my crazy sister has finally completely gone overboard! She has slovak give this art gallery broshore and some note saying to show up there at 7 for a surprise! Phoebe what am I gonna do!?" Helga doesn't know what to make of this situation and is really worried so she really needs her best friend "well gee Helga I'm sure me and Gerald can come to if you're that worried… what art gallery is it?" Helga was a bit taken back by this "there's more than one in this town!? Fine it's the hillwood junior manorial art gallery…. thanks Phoebe!" "No problem Helga I'm always here for you" once they all got there they found Olga "okay Olga what's this big surprise.." Helga said with as little interest or emotion as possible "oh baby sister it's just great you're gonna love it! You've been so down lately and everything and when I saw that amazing statue in your room I just had to enter it in this 'make your art famous' context!" "' uh oh no no No NO! NO!' Amazing statue…? What amazing statue…?!" Helga was pretty sure she was sweating a small pond around her but she wasn't concerned about that "why the one of Arnold you made in your room silly!" That does it "asaaaasaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Over in San Lorenzo Arnold asks his dad if he heard something "no." Phoebe in hysterics rushes to Helga "Helga what's wrong!?" "Olga…. ( she ays through gritted teeth) hey pheebs do you have any experience in art theft….? (After her confused, worried and horrified expression Helga continues) Olga enter a clay Arnold shrine I made in some context here, we need to steal it back before anyone else sees it!" As if on cue Gerald walks up asking about what they're stealing and why but stops questioning when Phoebe said to just trust her for now. "Alright here's the plan Phoebe will keep Olga busy, I'll distract and lead security away while Helga goes in and gets whatever it is back, got it?!" Everything was going according to plan until security caught Gerald and were bringing him right where Helga needed to be, who would have thought an art gallery security guard would be as fast as usain bolt! "Hey you aren't supposed to be in here young lady! Hey don't touch the art that's someone's context entry you know!" Yelled the guard but when Gerald saw it he understood while Helga wanted it to remain unseen, a big Arnold sculpture doesn't exactly say psychologically stable "whoa pataki! You weren't kidding! You really are completely in love with him! More than anyone should!" The guard found recognition in her name though "pataki….? Like Olga pataki? Her sister? He called you Helga… you make that sculpture…. (all she could do was nod) let me guess she went into your room and entered that without your permission.?( more nodding) sounds like Olga… alright hurry up and get it out of here I'll cover you!" 'Wow that was lucky! It's a good thing so many people have been annoyed by Olga, there's probably a giant club spanning the world of people who can't stand her! Finally I don't feel so alone with that!' Once the bust was safely hidden away in the pataki home Gerald demanded to know everything "alright pataki spill every little detail about you and Arnold! From the beginning! Don't leave a damn thing out! At around 4 am that night Helga tried again to send him a letter Arnold my eternal love I would never drift away from you and even if by some chance I began to wonder my heart would always yander for you beloved, my one and only true love Arnold. With all the Love you'll ever need Helga G. Pataki. But alas she once again couldn't send it so she filled it away with the others and went to sleep. Miriam! I have an early sale this morning! Where is my big white belt!? How many times can it just disappear?! It's not hudini! it can't just keep disappearing every time! Now where is it! Ok so much for Helga getting any sleep.

A/N wow two updates in a row! Have I ever done that!? It's 8 am now so I'm likely even more overtired so once again if this completely sucks that is the excuse… cuh cuhf sorry congestion…. reason and with bobs earlier morning rant i just wanted to put that at the end for some reason.


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: Last I checked I'm not Creig Bartlett nor am I a television network so I don't own hey Arnold.

A/N wow what happened? These were supposed to be out a while ago but wound up being lazy and getting drunk instead… well now that the jungle movie came out maybe I can actually start writing these again… or not either way I have all the basic plans written so there.

 **The Pataki's episode 6**

 _Okay Helga what's going on? There's no way you're too busy to write, I know you're just ignoring me but why? You've loved me since we met why wouldn't you want to talk to me? I get that you're probably mad and lonely but all those years my parents were gone I would have given anything to talk to them so just talk to me! Anyway we'll be back as soon as we can no matter when that will be, it just isn't the same without you. -Arnold._ Helga read through Arnold's latest letter a few times over. 'You're right my love but alas I can not no matter how much my heart aches for you every single moment of my existence, I know it's crazy especially after Geraldo's whole inquisition but I still can't bring myself to send you my beloved a single letter talking about my mundane, empty existence in your absence!' As she walked out of her house for school she ran into phoebe and Gerald outside, they were talking about the upcoming cheese festival. "Of course we're going why wouldn't we? But I hear it's gonna be at throgger park this year." Said Gerald. Helga for years wasn't really too thrilled about the cheese festival after all those years of disappointment and loneliness but in 6th grade the annual festival started looking up for her all because of Arnold but now… before Helga could shake away her train of thought phoebe noticed her presence "morning Helga! We were just talking about all of us going to the cheese festival tonight! You're going right? Everyone else is going to be there after all it wouldn't be the same without you Helga" that set her off 'wouldn't be the same without me, everyone else is gonna be there!? Really phoebe?! Not everyone!' In almost an eerie calm low voice Helga answered "really pheebs everyone? So what are we just pretending that Arnold was never hear? That he hasn't been a part of our class for years? Our friend…?" The flatness of her tone of voice had them both in chills "uh Helga…." phoebe tried but was cut off by Helga "I know pheebs I know…. sure I'll be there" "I don't know Pataki maybe you shouldn't go after all with the legend of doctor brimley at throgger park" said Gerald "the legend of doctor brimley…?" Phoebe questioned. 'Oh please another ridiculous tall tail from tall hair boy' "it all started years ago with an old doctor brimley and his jealous coworker…." "oh enough already with your stupid urban legends Geraldo! It's all a bunch of nonsense! If I go to the cheese festival tonight it will be to have a good time not to wait around for a ghost doctor that is never gonna show up!" Helga interrupted "mhm mhm mhm whatever you say Helga" after school as the three were starting to head over to the festival grounds they're stopped by Lila, Rhonda, Nadine and the three boozes "Helga will you slow down already! I can't run while wearing my new boots" Rhonda shouted from behind "boy howdy will you guys stop already!?" "Gawsh doesn't look like them fellas want us to follow them…." "they'd better slow down or I'm gonna pound em!" "They heading for the cheese festival I'm sure we can meet up with them there and we'll have so much fun just ever so much!" After walking in phoebe points out as though she's answering a science question in school "Helga I couldn't help but noticed some of our fellow classmates try to catch up to us earlier while you continued to go out of your way to ignore them…?" "Girl do you really want those guys tagging along with us all night?" Gerald asked after Helga only gave an unamused death glare but not long afterwards they run into them despite their elusiveness, being at a cheese festival has only made Arnold's absence seem even harder on Helga when sid brought up that stupid urban legend again "oh no I'm not getting roped in on another one of hair boys stupid waste of time urban legends! If you guys want to waste the night with it fine but not me nope no freaking way!" Exclaimed Helga with extreme annoyance but that didn't stop the chuckleheads from messing with her "aaawwwwhh Helga's too scared without her arrrrnnnnaaawwd ahhhhaaaaaaa!" Harold taunted completely oblivious to the obvious "do you want to die" looks everyone was giving him. Phoebe restrained Helga before she could do anything but with the continued "aw look at her she's gonna start crying like a wittle baby all cause she doesn't have her precious awwnold here with her hhhhaaaa! that's pathetic!" "It's ok Helga you know Harold is just kidding ever so much even if is just oh so mean but it's alright everything's just ever so much!" With Harold's continuous taunts and lilas insensitively oblivious optimism phoebe felt it was best to let Helga off her leash. Not 5 minutes later they had ditched Lila in the hall of mirrors and Harold was tied up in his underwear with his head shoved in a trash can although they hadn't managed to ditch the others "can we look for doctor brimley's ghost yet guys?" Wined Sid 'the little twerp is always so eager for this urban legend ghost story crap but he's always one of the first to panic over nothing, huh that sure is annoyingly ironic' "how many times do I have to say that Helga G Pataki ain't gonna spend her night looking for some old doctors ghost!? No freaking way am I gonna be caught dead waiting around for the ghost of doctor brimley! I can't believe that I'm waiting around for the ghost of doctor brimley…." after pretty much everyone else around left with the place closing up "hey you guys are gonna have to go now, we're closing up" said a worker. "See you bunch of chuckleheads we waited around for hours for some dead old doctor to show up and look at that he didn't! No surprise there so you morons you happy now!?" Helga says before storming off towards home as the others follow her example except Harold who's still tied up in the garbage as a strange mist appeared around him along with incoherent mumbles and stuttering. Later that night at the Pataki household Helga is writing her 'response' to Arnold

 _Arnold my love nothing in my lost, lonely, miserable little world could ever be the same without you, I do want to talk to you I'd never want you to think I'm ignoring you but alas my love I can't for whatever twisted reason I have for not being able to send you something as simple as a letter I just can't but never fear beloved you will always have my love uncompromising, unwavering, dedicated love do hurry back soon my football headed prince. Love always Helga G Pataki_. 'Come on old girl just do it. come on! No I can't I can't do it. I'm sorry Arnold I'm sorry.' Helga neatly files it away before crying herself to sleep.

A/N I'm pretty sure this is shorter than usual or maybe not I just couldn't really figure out what I wanted to happen but I needed to put another episode out so this is what I got I also am not really sure why I put wilford brimley(the guy that used to mispronounce diabetes on liberty medical commercials) as a ghost doctor urban legend but I guess I did so whatever. Eventually I will put up all my 40 something episodes I just have no idea when or how long it will take but I will. Well anyway adios for now or something.


	7. Episode 7

A/N recently a lot of complications within my life has subsided and now I've gotten the writing bug. Usually I write this when I'm at least partly drunk but I'm completely sober right now so let's see how this goes.

The Pataki's episode 7

Dear Helga,

Gerald told me that you're dealing with things in your own way and I kinda figured you were, he also told me not to push you or lose faith in you. I know this can't possibly be easy for you and to be honest it isn't easy for me either. I just hope that we'll be able to see each other again soon. Love always Arnold.

Helga read through her most recent letter from Arnold as she was walking down stairs for school. "What do you mean I don't do my part?! I'm the one who's gotta run an electronics empire! I do everything around here Miriam!" 'Oh here we go again Miriam forgets to do something, bob yells about how he has to do everything all the time then Miriam agrees defeated' thought Helga. "Now wait just a minute b I do plenty around here! I do all the cleaning, I do the cooking, I go to work, I go to my meetings, and at least I can actually remember our younger daughters name!" Yelled Miriam much to Helgas surprise. "You have to go to your meetings because you're an alcoholic Miriam! You only started work at the station as community service! And of course I remember olgas name!" This made Miriam even madder "I'm an alcoholic because of you B and our younger daughters name is Helga! I can't believe how many times I just ignored that!" 'Man this is something…. oh who am I kidding I know damn well that everything will be back to normal by the time I get home' Helga thought bitterly as she walked out the door.

On her way to school she met up with phoebe as she usually did but when they got in front they saw Harold whining about losing his hat in the trash the other day at the cheese festival, something about doc brimleys ghost scaring him away or something. "I gotta have my hat! I love that hat I look so stupid without it!" Yelled the large, pinkish boy. "Oh put a sock in it pink boy! You look like a moron no matter what so suck it up ya big baby!" 'I'm in no mood to deal with this clown' but when Helga had walked past the disgruntled young berman he got a mischievous smirk "wait a minute Helga you're always wearing a hat! It's even blue!" Helga for whatever reason made the mistake of turning around to ask "what's your point porky…?" But at that moment Harold hastily took Helgas hat off her head only to notice what was underneath, everyone gasped at the sight, Helga was clearly panicked "hhaaahga Helga still wears a big pink bow underneath her hat hhaaahga! Aaahhhh she's all dressed up with her wittle pink bow in her hair like a wittle baby! Hhaaa" by now Helga was past panic and had reach complete humiliation but most of all fury. "Shut the hell up you dumb whale or I'll pound your face in so badly you're not gonna be able to cry home to your mommy! Got it!?" Yelled Helga with a firiery vengeance as she slammed Harold against the wall outside, she drops Harold on his ass and takes her hat back before walking in.

Throughout the whole day Harold found it hysterical to keep taking her hat and drawing attention to the pink ribbon underneath each time more obnoxious than the last. At lunch Gerald and even phoebe stood up against it. "Alright buba! Enoughs enough! We get it Helga still wears her bow ooohhh big deal so what she likes it! You still keep a wool blanket in your locker. That's right big boy so you just turn around and walk away" "I must concur with Gerald that Helgas attachment to her bow is hardly as humorous as harolds literal security blanket neatly folded in his locker or his regular outburst cries for his mother" said Gerald and phoebe much to the amusement of their classmates as they started laughing at a confused Harold, but that didn't stop Helga from locking him in a dumpster once school was over.

When they were walking home Gerald, unlike phoebe not aware of the answer ask about the bow "alright Geraldo you asked for it, after your little inquisition you demanded to know everything about me and Arnold but don't say I didn't warn you, I left out before just how long I've loved Arnold…" but before she could continue Gerald cut her off "somewhere around 4th grade right…?" By the look on Helgas face Gerald could tell that wasn't exactly true "actually tall hair boy if you would stop interrupting and just let me talk you'd know that it was since preschool.(Gerald's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that) I had to walk there myself in the rain because bob and Miriam were fawning over olllllga but when I got to the door some weird little football headed kid was holding an umbrella over me and said "I like your bow because it's pink like your pants" I never forgot that and have worn my bow ever since" when she finished her story all Gerald could do was stare with his mouth open until he finally just shook his head and said "mhm mhm mhm you really do have it bad for him. I don't know if I'll ever see anyone else so in love with a person as you are with Arnold, I mean you did give up a lot of things just to help Arnold…" Helga feeling increasingly uncomfortable was getting hostile "oh yeah well who asked you anyway!" At this both phoebe and Gerald got a sad look on their faces "you know Helga Arnold'll be back and he' be just waiting for you to jump in his arms and everything, that boy has always been sweet on you even when you were throwing spitballs at him he could never hate you." Said Gerald before leaving to walk phoebe towards her house.

When Helga walked into the door of her house she found bob and Miriam still right there arguing until finally Miriam spoke calmly but assertive "you know what B I think you need to see for a few days how you do around here without me, and help out Helga with anything while you're at it. I'm going to on a little trip for the next few days. I'll be back in a week, good luck B, bye Helga!"

Dear Arnold

I count the seconds until I can gaze upon your handsome football headed face again, may you never lose faith in our love, you know my crazy mixed up way I deal with things, you understand me my beloved. Today pink boy kept swiping my hat and saw my bow underneath, I did tell you why I've been so attached to that thing right…? I mean it was all your fault after all Arnoldo. May you hurry back soon my brave cornflower haired prince. Love Helga G Pataki.

A/N huh… maybe I should have wrote this drunk. Well there's episode 7 out of like 42...ish. I'll get around to the rest of them eventually, in the meantime I hope this is enjoyable.


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I highly doubt Craig Bartlett or any nickelodeon executives would be writing fan fiction so I guess I don't own hey Arnold.

The Pataki's series episode 8

Dear Helga, I've been doing a lot of exploring around San Lorenzo lately, we don't really get the chance years ago what with escaping death and captivating every 5 minutes but soon we'll be back to exploring life in the city together. The green eye princess is quite the jungle guid but don't worry I'm not hooking up with her, I remember you got kinda territorial when we met her ha. In the meantime hang in there and try to write. Love always Arnold. 'So that royal little jungle tramp is "guiding Arnold around the jungle" is she I swear if the football head succumbs to her he'll wish he was still la sombras prisoner!' Thought Helga in a bitter jealousy as her doorbell rang. "Get the door Olga I'm trying to watch my commercial!" 'Why bother correcting him' as Helga opened the door to see phoebe and Gerald with baseball gloves and a big wooden bat. "Come on Pataki we gotta practice for the big game on Monday and you're one of our best hitters" said Gerald impatiently not two seconds after she answered the door. She shrugged her shoulders and headed with them to the field that passed right by sunset arms where Phil had a clear view of outside from where he was sitting, he saw all the kids he came to know over the years heading down to their vacant lot baseball field in an eager enthusiasm except one with a pink shirt, a blue beanie hat and one eyebrow: Helga Pataki, Phil had always liked the kid he understood why she did everything she did, appreciated how much she cares for his grandson and she was always good for a laugh one way or another but in the years her and Arnold became really close it became harder for him to hide his concern for her. As they approached Gerald field Helga realized suddenly that she just couldn't go any further, she couldn't bare to see the field of which her beloved and his best friend founded as their own, she had to get out there much to phoebe's terror "huh Helga where are you going! Are you ok?" She asked as she caught up to the angry girls' retreating form "y-..yeah pheebs I'm ok really… I just can't go back there." Phoebe could only watch in concern as her best friend walked sadly away in the other direction, this was something Phil did not intend to just let go.

The next day was Sunday with the game only a day away Gerald was still trying to get Helga to come to the field with them and play the game while phoebe was trying to figure out some way to help her friend "come on Pataki you gotta play we need you! We're gonna get creamed if ya don't show up!" This only seemed to make her angrier so phoebe stepped in "Helga what is it about Gerald field that has caused such a psychological block for you…?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer and sure enough Helga confirmed it. "Do you remember when we first started using the lot? Tail hair boy and Arnold found it and called the rest of us down to fix it up, it's something Arnold left behind that I just can't go near right now, maybe someday but not yet" during Helgas explanation Gerald got kind of uncomfortable but also felt the need to be there for her something that seems just crazy to Gerald "oh uh yeah actually if it wasn't for Arnold all I woulda seen is a vacant lot covered in trash, he saw a baseball field first."

As they left the Pataki's household phoebe can't keep her concerns in "there's got to be something we can do to help! I can't stand seeing her like this!" Cried phoebe, as much as Gerald didn't want to admit it she was right Helga definitely didn't deserve this kind of pain she already got enough of it in her life but until Arnold and his parents come back there's really nothing to be done "I don't think so babe, Helgas gotta deal with this on her own we can't really do anything, it's not like we can just get Arnold here tomorrow or anything…" but as they were walking they ran into Phil, Gerald asked with a raised eyebrow "Phil whatta you doing here brotha?" But he got a very straightforward response with little feeling and no bizarre comments or antics that were typical of the old man "what I need to" when he got to the door he pounded on it and when big bob opened up Phil jumped him: he grabbed ahold of his collar and shouted what everything that happened is doing to the blowhards daughter "she's a mess! She can't even so much as play baseball without breaking down but all you care about is your stupid store! Your daughter's in pain and you can't be there for her for even a minute Pataki!" But bob won't take this 'where does this Geezer get off thinking he can pull this crap!' As he pushes Phil off of him "now listen here you old fossil! You come on my property and attack me because you think I don't care about Olga?! Well who the hell do you think you are?!" Phil got a look of pure revolution as he said "didn't you hear? You've got two daughters Pataki! One of them who's really hurting named Helga! Maybe if you actually cared you would see that. You may not care about that girl but some of us do and right now she really needs it." Phil said softly as he walked out of the house where Helga had heard everything.

At Gerald field right as the game was about to start phoebes phone went off from an incoming FaceTime call "uuh…. hello…." phoebe stuttered out as Helgas face appears on screen "pheebs quick has the game started yet?!" "Well no Helga but it's about to you'll never…" but was immediately cut off "point me towards the field nd stand back I got work to do if you chuckle heads are gonna win!" So Helga was a digital advisor, motivator, coach and tyrant that night so maybe sometime soon she can step foot on the field again but for now this will have to do.

Dear Arnold

Do be careful wandering the jungles even if you have the kind but uncomfortably clingy green eyed princess helping you stay safe, I can't say I trust her intentions but I will always trust yours my sweet football head, i will hang in there for you but I can always feel myself slipping, I can hardly breathe without you by my side. Do come back to me soon in one piece beloved. Love always Helga G. Pataki.

A/N I had always got the impression that grandpa Phil had taken a special interest and responsibility for Helga while getting a lot of amusement out of her antics as long as they didn't result in damage to the boarding house so I felt that Phil would try to help her and try to do something about bobs uncaring negligence plus he always just seems to know everything about everyone so I thought I put that in here hopefully this is enjoyable and I'll get to the rest in time. Until next time adios.


End file.
